<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But Johnny... We're Brothers by midnightsuh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608546">But Johnny... We're Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsuh/pseuds/midnightsuh'>midnightsuh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Brother/Brother Incest, Cheating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, Johnny Suh being a Perv, Light Angst, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mark cheats on Jaehyun with his own brother... yikes, Mark loses his virginity to Johnny, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Unsafe Sex, What Is Wrong With ME, i'm calling it mildly dubious consent cause johnny basically convinces mark to have sex with him, kinda angsty towards the end ig, they both end up enjoying it cause they're sick in the head, tmw you cum on your brother's hole and then shove the cum inside him with your dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsuh/pseuds/midnightsuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny accidentally walks in on Mark fingering himself and it awakens something in him. He wants to have sex with his little brother now. But will Mark be willing to let him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But Johnny... We're Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i do not condone incest in real life. this is a work of fiction. any and all hate will be deleted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny wasn’t the best brother, he knew that, but he tried his best. </p><p>He was six years older than his half brother and they weren't very close, but they did spend time together when they could.</p><p>Mark, his little half brother, could be an idiot at times and it put Johnny off from him. He didn’t want to hang out with a dumb teenager who just recently started college.</p><p>Mark was 19 and Johnny was 25. They were very different from each other, their age gap was one reason for it. Sometimes Johnny didn’t get what Mark was talking about or didn’t understand a meme.</p><p>He truly was an old man in Mark’s eyes.</p><p>Both of them still lived at home with their parents but they were free to do whatever they wanted. Their parents were never really home that often anyway.</p><p>And so they did just that. </p><p>Johnny would frequently have parties in the house and Mark would sometimes party with him and his friends.</p><p>Mark got close to some of Johnny’s friends and one friend, in particular, he was extremely close to. Jung Jaehyun, a junior psychology major and one of Johnny’s closest friends.</p><p>Johnny noticed that Jaehyun would come over more often and it was always for Mark. </p><p>His best friend started dating his brother.</p><p>If he was being honest, Johnny was a bit jealous because of this.</p><p>He really wasn’t sure why but he was. He wasn’t really particularly protective of Mark but it still made his stomach turn when he thought about Jaehyun and Mark having sex.</p><p>Wait, why was he thinking about his little brother getting fucked?</p><p>Honestly, it was whatever. His brother was an adult and could make his own decisions.</p><p>“Bye Mark, it was nice to spend time with you today.” Jaehyun gave Mark a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Bye Jae.” Mark giggled and closed the front door as he watched Jaehyun walk off to his car. </p><p>He and Jae had just spent the day together and now he had to leave.</p><p>Johnny was sitting on the couch, eating cereal, and watching Mark.</p><p>Mark turned around and looked at his older brother.</p><p>“What?” He asked.</p><p>“Nothing. I still just think it’s weird you’re fucking one of my friends.” Johnny shoved another spoonful of his <em>Cap’n Crunch </em>into his mouth.</p><p>Mark just rolled his eyes at his brother.</p><p>“Not that it’s any of your business, but we haven’t even done anything like that yet. We’ve only been together for a month.” He sat on the couch next to the older man.</p><p>“Really? Cause I always pegged you for a whore.” Johnny snorted.</p><p>“Haha, really funny.” Mark scoffed.</p><p>Johnny quickly finished off his cereal and took his bowl into the kitchen, setting it in the sink so he could wash it later.</p><p>“Johnny?” </p><p>“What?” Johnny turned around to come face to face with Mark.</p><p>“So, um, I have a question.” Mark looked down at his feet and fidgeted with his fingers.</p><p>This couldn’t be good. Mark usually didn’t get shy unless it was something weird.</p><p>“Go on.” His older brother encouraged him.</p><p>“What is sex like?”</p><p>Johnny just about choked on his own spit. </p><p>Why the hell would his little brother ask <em>him </em>of all people that? </p><p>“Look, I’m not sure I’m the right person for this question. For one, I’m your <em>brother</em> and two, I’m not a bottom.” Johnny moved past his brother to go back into the living room. </p><p>“You don’t even know if I bottom or not!” Mark followed him.</p><p>Johnny sat back down on the couch and laughed.</p><p>“Trust me, you couldn’t top anyone even if you tried.”</p><p>Mark could feel his face getting hot. Both from getting called out and anger.</p><p>He knew if he set his mind to it, he could top someone but his brother was right as always.</p><p>“I could top someone if I tried.” Mark pouted.</p><p>Johnny always found it cute when he pouted, it made him weak. </p><p>“Whatever you say.” He rolled his eyes at his younger brother and pulled out his phone, scrolling through Instagram.</p><p>Mark sighed and headed upstairs to his room to do some research. </p><p>And by research he meant porn. </p><p>-</p><p>Johnny woke up to his neck hurting from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. </p><p>He had fallen asleep on the couch as he did quite often.</p><p>He reached for his phone on the coffee table and looked at the time. 9 p.m.</p><p>Mark was probably in his room playing a video game or whatever the hell he did in his own time.</p><p>Johnny got up and stretched before heading upstairs to check on him.</p><p>Mark’s door was slightly ajar when Johnny approached it.</p><p>Johnny would sometimes bust into Mark’s room just to scare him and he was planning on doing that until he saw what he was doing.</p><p>Mark was naked and on all fours with a finger swirling around his hole.</p><p>Johnny could tell he didn’t have any lube on his finger. </p><p>He was going to end up hurting himself if he didn’t add any lube.</p><p>Johnny quickly went back to his room and grabbed his lube bottle.</p><p>He knew it was weird to offer this to his own brother but he didn’t want to see Mark hurt himself.</p><p>When he came back to the door, Mark was already attempting to sink his finger in, groaning from the pain.</p><p>Johnny gasped and flung Mark’s door open, startling the younger man.</p><p>“What the fuck Johnny?” Mark rolled onto his back and threw his blanket over his lower half to cover himself.</p><p>“I just didn’t want you to hurt yourself.” Johnny offered the lube bottle to him.</p><p>Mark hesitantly took the bottle and groaned.</p><p>“You were <em>watching </em>me?” Mark made a face of disgust.</p><p>“I came to check on you. I really was not expecting to see my little brother trying to finger himself.” Johnny shuddered.  </p><p>Mark could feel his face going hot. He really can’t believe he got caught.</p><p>“Well, thanks for the lube. Can you leave now?” Mark looked between his brother and his bedroom door.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, definitely man.” Johnny turned around and headed out the door.</p><p>He closed the door most of the way but kept it slightly ajar so he could continue watching his brother.</p><p>God, what the fuck was wrong with him? He actually <em>wanted </em>to watch his brother finger himself now.</p><p>Mark sighed and threw his covers off of him, rolling back onto all fours and popped open the lube bottle to finally coat his fingers in it.</p><p>What Mark didn’t know was that Johnny was watching him from outside his door.</p><p>His brother was a pervert now. Peeking in on his own brother doing sexual things. </p><p>He was filthy and disgusting and the more Johnny thought about it, he kind of liked it.</p><p>Johnny really wanted to have sex with his brother.</p><p>He watched as Mark coated his finger in lube and brought it behind him, ready to finger himself open. </p><p>Johnny then did the dumbest thing he ever did in his life. </p><p>He entered the room again. </p><p>“What the hell John?” Mark gasped and tried to cover himself again but Johnny managed to catch his leg before he could. </p><p>“Let me help you.” </p><p>Mark couldn’t believe the words that came out of Johnny’s mouth. </p><p>Help him? Help him with <em>what</em>?</p><p>“What do I need help with?” </p><p>“Being fingered. I could help you, in a brotherly way of course.” Johnny looked down at Mark on his back with his legs spread open, erection on full display. </p><p>God, he was <em>so </em>hot. </p><p>Mark stared up at Johnny for a while, thinking it over in his head. </p><p>He definitely didn’t know what he was doing and it honestly scared him. What if he’d end up hurting himself? </p><p>“Fine.” Mark sighed out and slipped his leg out of Johnny’s light grasp. </p><p>Johnny smiled and grabbed the lube bottle, squirting his fingers with lube and looking at Mark for permission. </p><p>Mark gave a slight nod and Johnny placed his fingers at Mark’s entrance, making sure to coat it thoroughly. </p><p>Johnny began pushing his finger inside, making sure to go slow so as to not hurt Mark. </p><p>“This feels so weird,” Mark whined.</p><p>He was watching Johnny’s hand the entire time he was fingering him. </p><p>He just needed to watch it, he didn’t know why. </p><p>“But does it feel good?” Johnny asked. </p><p>Mark hesitated before nodding. </p><p>It did feel good. It was still strange but he was enjoying himself either way. </p><p>Johnny slipped in another finger after he deemed Mark loose enough to fit two. </p><p>Mark gasped at the feeling. He felt so full. </p><p>Johnny began scissoring Mark open, pulling his fingers apart and twisting. </p><p>Mark gasped once more and looked down at Johnny who only smirked up at him. </p><p>They were both really enjoying themselves. It was a disgusting act between brothers but for now, they didn’t care. </p><p>“Mark.” </p><p>“What?” He couldn’t believe how much Johnny was talking to him during this. </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” </p><p>The question came out of nowhere for Mark but it had practically been on Johnny’s mind since he first walked in on him. </p><p>“Please.” Mark practically whispered. </p><p>Johnny pulled his fingers out of his brother and crawled up to him, finally becoming face to face with each other. </p><p>Mark wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck and pulled him down, crashing their lips together. </p><p>Their kiss was more tongue and teeth than anything though. They were both fighting for dominance but as always, Johnny came out victorious. </p><p>Johnny pulled back and looked at his little brother. </p><p>His lips were already beginning to get puffy and his face was all red. </p><p>In all honesty, Mark didn’t look hot. He was a mess but it was hot to Johnny. </p><p>Mark was his hot mess. </p><p>“You’re so hot, Mark.” Johnny gave his brother a kiss. </p><p>Mark could do nothing but blush at his compliment. </p><p>Johnny leaned back on his haunches and began unbuckling his belt. </p><p>“Um, what are you doing?” Mark propped himself on his elbows. </p><p>Johnny looked back at his brother.</p><p>“Oh, were we not going to have sex?” He quirked an eyebrow up. </p><p>Sex? Mark didn’t agree to sex at all. </p><p>“You never said anything about sex Johnny.” Mark frowned. </p><p>Johnny sighed and stopped messing with his belt. </p><p>“Don’t be a prude Mark. We both know you’d enjoy it.”</p><p>He wasn’t wrong there. Mark would definitely enjoy it. But wasn’t it weird for brothers to fuck?</p><p>“But Johnny, we’re brothers. We can’t do this.”</p><p>Johnny barked out a loud laugh, startling Mark a little bit. </p><p>“My fingers were in your <em>ass </em>Mark Lee. What does it matter if we have sex?” </p><p>Johnny kind of had a point there. He had already fingered his little brother open so sticking his dick in him really wouldn’t be that big of a deal. </p><p>“You’re right.” Mark sighed and spread his legs wider. </p><p>There was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn’t enjoy it but he probably wouldn’t feel great about it afterward. </p><p>Johnny leaned forward and gave Mark’s lips a quick peck before getting off of his bed so he could strip off his clothes. </p><p>He quickly undressed and turned back around to face his little brother, whose eyes went wide upon seeing his cock.</p><p>Mark hadn’t really seen anyone else’s cocks besides men in porn but he’d never seen one that big before. </p><p>He was honestly kind of scared now. </p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine,” Johnny crawled back over him, “You got stretched pretty well.” </p><p>Mark just nodded, he really didn’t have anything to say. </p><p>Johnny picked up the lube and poured a good amount into the palm of his hand. </p><p>“Isn’t that a little too much?” Mark asked. </p><p>“No, you’re gonna need it,” Johnny smirked. </p><p>He wrapped his hand around his cock, spreading the lube around it. </p><p>From where Johnny was above Mark, he could tell he was scared. He was not the best at hiding it. </p><p>“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Johnny lifted up Mark’s chin with his clean hand and gave him a reassuring peck. </p><p>Mark nodded but Johnny could see the pout on his lips. </p><p>His older brother merely sighed before lifting Mark’s legs up and pushed them towards his chest. </p><p>He lined his cock up with Mark’s entrance and waited for Mark to nod before pushing the head of his cock in. </p><p>Mark couldn’t believe the feeling. </p><p>He finally had a cock in his ass and it was his brother's. He was losing his virginity to his <em>brother </em>and not even his own boyfriend. </p><p>He was a whore. </p><p>Johnny managed to hold himself back from pushing in all the way, instead inching inside of him slowly. </p><p>Mark was full-on crying by the time Johnny was fully seated inside of him. </p><p>His brother leaned down and kissed his face all over to try and comfort him. </p><p>Mark wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck. </p><p>“It hurts.” He whimpered into his brother’s ear. </p><p>Oh. </p><p>“Do you want me to stop, baby?” Johnny ran his fingers through Mark’s hair. </p><p>“Please don’t.” </p><p>Johnny placed a kiss on Mark’s forehead before leaning back, making Mark slide his arms off of him. </p><p>He picked up his legs and pushed them towards his chest again. </p><p>Johnny gave a small test thrust which resulted in a loud gasp from Mark. </p><p>He thrust in a few more times before adjusting himself on the bed so he can start to actually properly fuck Mark. </p><p>“Are you ready?” </p><p>Mark whined and gave a small nod. </p><p>Johnny finally started to properly fuck Mark, fucking him deep and hard. </p><p>Mark let out a scream, letting Johnny know that he hit his prostate. </p><p>A <em>what the fuck </em>tumbled out of Mark’s mouth along with a series of moans. </p><p>Johnny chuckled and leaned back into Mark, catching his lips in a kiss. </p><p>Mark whined and moaned during the kiss, wrapping his arms around Johnny once again. </p><p>He pulled back from the kiss to let out a loud moan. </p><p>“I’m really close, Johnny.” He whined. </p><p>Johnny put his hand in between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Mark’s cock, beginning to stroke him. </p><p>“Johnny,” Mark whined. </p><p>“Shh, let me make you come.” Johnny gave him a peck on the lips before speeding his hand up.</p><p>He didn’t get many strokes in before Mark was coming all over Johnny’s hand and their bodies.</p><p>Johnny let go of Mark’s cock and also slipped out of him, stroking his own cock over his brother’s hole.</p><p>“I’m about to come.” Johnny gasped as he busted all over Mark’s hole.</p><p>He covered Mark’s hole in his come and it even dripped down his ass, pooling onto the bed.</p><p>“Fuck.” He panted.</p><p>Johnny held his cock and guided it back into Mark.</p><p>He was pushing his come into Mark by doing this.</p><p>Pulling his cock out, gathering come on it, and then pushing it back in.</p><p>He wasn’t sure why he was doing it but in a way, it was basically Johnny marking his brother as his.</p><p>Johnny pulled his cock out of Mark one last time and leaned back on his haunches, taking in the sight of Mark.</p><p>He had come on his stomach and ass, his face was red and he was sweaty. He looked so fucked out as well.</p><p>“Did you enjoy yourself?” Johnny asked.</p><p>Mark didn’t look at him. The shame was already starting to settle in.</p><p>“I… Please leave.” Mark covered his face with his hands.</p><p>Tears were already starting to sting his eyes.</p><p>“But Mark-”</p><p>“Just leave!” Mark shouted and proceeded to let out a sob.</p><p>Johnny’s heart was crushed. He wanted to be there for his baby brother but he was pushing him away.</p><p>Johnny got up off of Mark’s bed and put his clothes on while Mark sobbed into his hands.</p><p>He stepped over to the door before looking back at his brother. He was on his side, crying.</p><p>Johnny left the room and closed the door behind him, reality finally settling in.</p><p>He just fucked his own brother.</p><p>He felt so dirty and shameful but why did he not feel guilty exactly? It was because he <em>actually </em>enjoyed it.</p><p>Johnny <em>liked </em>having sex with his brother. It felt amazing. </p><p>They were going to have to talk about this and it needed to be soon. But for now, Mark really needed his space.</p><p>Johnny sighed and went into the bathroom so he could shower.</p><p>He needed to wash the filth from his body but also to jerk off to what happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading</p><p>follow me on twitter @midnightsuh 😁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>